Incredible switch
by Esme's Daughter
Summary: Why the high rating? Because I like the letter T.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I have yet to add The Incredibles to my collection of possesions. I do, however own the toy corn cob, please don't eat it, no matter how hungry, crazy or drunk you are. Thank you.

Dash woke up and looked around his room.

'Funny,' He thought. 'It seems…different.'

Shaking this feeling off, he got up and trudged to the bathroom.

Strangely, he couldn't seem to go as fast as normal.

He reassured himself that he was just a bit groggy.

He walked in, turned on the sink tap and sat down on the edge of the bath.

Then he caught sight of his reflection.

There, staring back at him, was the face of his older sister, Violet.

He rubbed the mirror.

No, it was still there.

He stood up and peered closely at the mirror.

As he did so, the mirror-Violet came closer.

Dash furrowed his eyebrows and mirror-Violet squinted past him.

Dash stood upright.

The mirror-Violet did the same.

Dash opened his mouth wide.

"HEL-'' He stopped. His voice was different. More…feminine.

He glanced down. He was wearing a nightie. 'Oh no.,' He thought. He lifted up its hem, to see an even more terrifying sight

A pair of frilly, faded pink knickers. Knickers!

How could he, Dash Parr, be wearing a pair of knickers. He crept out of the bathroom, (remembering to turn the tap off, so no floods today, folks) across the hall and into his own bedroom.

Lying on his bed, was an exact copy of himself.

He walked over to 'himself'.

As he did so, he became aware of a faint, yet distinct, smell of sweat.

He lifted his armpit (which was really Violets) and sniffed.

'Boy,' He thought. 'Violet should wash more often.' He prodded 'himself'.

"Violet…get up…Now!" He whispered harshly at the sleeping boy (or is it girl? I've confused myself.) Violet stirred. "Hmm…Mum, go and get my dress… I'll be up in a minute…" said Violet.

Reluctantly, Dash stood up and went to get his lazy sisters clothes.

He brought them over to her and dropped them on her bed.

Slowly, an evil smile crept across his face.

He turned his back on the bed and stepped forward.

He looked behind him and, carefully judging it, jumped , backwards.

He landed on something firm but slightly soft.

"OW!" screeched Violet. "GET OFF, YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Violet began violently kicking and punching air, Dash and the bedroom wall.

Dash leapt skillfully off the bed. But the ground came sooner than he had expected.

THUMP! Violet heard Dash fall on the floor. "Ha!" she shouted. "That'll teach you."

She was fully awake now.

Dash stood up and grinned sheepishly at her.

Violet gasped and opened her mouth louder so she could scream.

Quickly, Dash shoved a small, soft corn cob toy into her mouth to gag her.

"Shut up!" He hissed. He certainly didn't want his Mum to know that he'd got breasts.

He had a feeling that turning into your sister wasn't exactly part of puberty's normal course.

Violet pulled the corn cob out of her mouth and gasped like a fish.

After she got her breath back, she sat up and got out of bed.

She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

"Okay, _**this** _right here is freaky!" She told Dash. "What the heck is happening?" Dash shrugged.

"I don't know, I was like this when I woke up."

"Well, I tell you one thing."

"What?"

"We're not telling Mum about it. I don't want her knowing that I've got-'' She made quotation marks with her fingers.-"boy's parts."

Dash looked at her and grinned. "You checked?"

Violet glared at him. "Of course not, stupid. I've been talking to you since I woke. I don't know. I don't want to know." Dash giggled.

Violet glared at him again. "What about clothes?" She said, loudly.

**_That _**wiped the smile off Dash's face.

"Well, if you think I'm wearing a dress, you've got another thing coming,"

Violet looked sternly at him.

"You'll have to. It's class photo day. All of the girls have to wear dresses. It's part of the dress-code."

Dash frowned. "But I'm not a girl," He replied.

Violet raised her eyebrows. "No?" She said. "You sure look like one."

"Oh, ha ha," scowled Dash.

He marched out of his own room, leaving Violet sitting alone on the bed.

Yay! My first ever fanfic! Please R+R. Thanks for reading, more later.


End file.
